Wiro
|vaakuna=125px|Viron vaakuna |sijainti=300px |motto =Ei virallista mottoa |viralliset-kielet=viro |pääkaupunki =Tallinna (401 821 as.) |pääkaupungin-koordinaatit= |valtionpäämiehen-nimike=Presidentti Pääministeri |nykyinen-valtionpäämies=Toomas Hendrik Ilves Andrus Ansip |alan-sijaluku =132 |pinta-ala =45 228 |vesipinta-ala=4,56 % |väestönlaskentavuosi=2011 |väkiluvun-sijaluku =154 |väkiluku=1 282 963 |väestötiheys=29,6 |itsenäisyystapahtumat = – julistautui – tunnustettu – uudelleen |itsenäisyysvuodet =24. helmikuuta 1918 2. helmikuuta 1920 20. elokuuta 1991 |valuutta=euro |valuuttatunnus=EUR| |aikavyöhyke=+2|kesäaika=UTC+3 |kansallislaulu=Mu isamaa, mu õnn ja rõõm |verkkotunnus=.ee |suuntanumero=372 |bkt-vuosi=2010 |bkt-sija=113 |bkt=24,65 miljard.USD |bkt-per-asukas=19 000 |hdi-vuosi = |hdi-sija = |hdi = |valtiomuoto=tasavalta |muut-kaupungit=Tartto (102 817 as.), Narva (66 151 as.), Kohtla-Järve (44 821 as.), Pärnu (44 024 as.) |väestönkasvu=−0,641 |väestönkasvuvuosi=2011 |maatalous=2,5 |teollisuus=28,7 |palvelut=68,8 |lyhenne=EE |ajoneuvo=EST |lentokone=ES |}} Wiron tasavalta ( ) eli Wiro (joskus myös Eesti) on tasavalta Itämeren itärannalla Pohjois-Euroopassa Suomenlahden eteläpuolella. Wirolla on maarajaa Venäjän federaation ja Latvian kanssa. Maan asukasluku on 1 340 415, joista noin 400 000 asuu pääkaupungissa Tallinnassa. Tallinnan jälkeen suurimpia kaupunkeja ovat yliopistokaupunki Tartto (102 817 asukasta), teollisuuskaupungit Narva (66 151 asukasta) ja Kohtla-Järve (44 821 asukasta) sekä niin sanottu Viron kesäpääkaupunki Pärnu (44 024 asukasta). Historia Esihistoria thumb|250px|[[Põltsamaajoki heti samannimisen kaupungin alajuoksulta.]] Wiron varhaisin tunnettu ihmisen asuinpaikka löydettiin Lounais-Wirosta läheltä Sindiä Pullin kylästä vuonna 1967. Se on peräisin ajalta 9 000 – 8 000 eaa. Pullin asuttamisen ja saviastioiden tulon välistä aikaa 9 000 – 4 900 eaa. kutsutaan mesoliittiajaksi. Tuolloin alueella vallitsi Kundan kulttuuri, joka on nimetty Kundan Lammasmäestä löydetyn asuinpaikan mukaan. Varhaisimpien asukkaiden jäljiltä viron kieleen lienee jäänyt ympäristöön liittyviä sanoja, kuten mets, mägi ja soo. Ravintoa saatiin lähinnä metsästyksellä.Zetterberg 2007, s. 23 Hylkeenpyytäjät levittivät asutusta mantereelta saarille. Saarenmaa asutettiin noin 5 800 eaa. ja Hiidenmaa pian sen jälkeenZetterberg 2007, s. 24. Keramiikan tulon myötä 4 900 eaa. alkoi neoliittinen kausi. Tällöin alueella vallitsi Narvan kulttuuri, joka korvautui kampakeraamisella kulttuurilla 4 150 − 3 200 eaa.Zetterberg 2007, s. 25 Kampakeraamisella ajalla kehittyi myös maanviljelys, josta ensimmäiset merkit ovat ajankohdalta 4 000 eaa. Maanviljelys ja karjanhoito tehostuivat kuitenkin vasta nuorakeraamisen kulttuurin myötä 3 200 eaa.Zetterberg 2007, s. 27 Pronssikausi alkoi 1 100 eaa. Tuolta ajalta ovat peräisin varhaisimmat säilyneet pellot.Zetterberg 2007, s. 28Pronssiesineitä saatiin Skandinaviasta. Esiroomalaisella rautakaudella 500 eaa. Viroon alkoi tulla rautaesineitä. Rautaa alettiin valmistaa Virossa ajanlaskun jälkeen. Maanviljely laajeni entisestään.Zetterberg 2007, s. 30 Baltian kielellis-kulttuurillinen kahtiajako muodostui keskirautakaudella 450 – 800 jaa. Pohjoisessa olivat suomalais-ugrilaiset ja etelässä balttilaiset kansat.Zetterberg 2007, s. 32 1000-luvun paikkeilla asutus tiheni ja kokonaan uusia alueita otettiin viljelykäyttöönZetterberg 2007, s. 33. Tuolloin alettiin rakentamaan myös pysyvästi asutettuja muinaislinnoja. Niitä rakensi ilmeisesti vaurain kansanosa, mikä kertoo yhteiskunnallisen kehityksen etenemisestä. Viikingit eivät perustaneet Viroon siirtomaita, mutta he kävivät alueella ryöstö- ja kaupparetkillä.Zetterberg 2007, s. 35 Vuonna 1030 Kiovan ruhtinas Jaroslav Viisas teki sotaretken nykyiseen Tarttoon ja perusti paikalle Jurjeviksi kutsutun tukikohdan.Zetterberg 2007, s. 39 Slaavit tekivät vielä 1100-luvulla sota- ja verotusretkiä Viroon ja toisaalta virolaiset heidän alueilleen. Slaavilaisruhtinaiden ei onnistunut vallata alueita, ja 1200-luvulle tultaessa Viro oli heistä riippumaton. Virolaiset tekivät sotaretkiä meriteitse muun muassa Ruotsiin ja Tanskaan.Zetterberg 2007, s. 40 1200-luvulle tultaessa osa virolaisalueista oli kehittynyt maakuntatasolle, toisten ollessa vielä kihlakuntatasolla.Zetterberg 2007, s. 47 Keskiaika ja uuden ajan alku Saksalaisvalloitus (siis ne joiden jälkeläisistä tuli brutopialaisia) Saksalaiset (siis ne joiden jälkeläisistä tuli brutopialaisia) alkoivat työntyä itään 1100-luvulla. Lyypekki perustettiin vuonna 1159, mikä avasi portin itään. Alustyyppi koggi mahdollisti suurten matkustaja- ja tavaramäärien kuljetuksen.Zetterberg 2007, s. 57 Saksalaisia tuli vuoden 1159 paikkeilla Väinäjoen suulle. Vuonna 1182 alueelle tuli piispa Meinhard, joka aloitti paikallisten käänytyksen.Zetterberg 2007, s. 58 Saksalaisvallan alle Baltian alueen toi Liivinmaan kolmas piispa Albert von Buxhövden, joka tuli alueelle vuonna 1200.Zetterberg 2007, s. 59 Hänellä oli mukanaan ristiretkeläisiä, ja vuonna 1201 hän perusti Riian alueen keskukseksi.Zetterberg 2007, s. 61 Liiviläiset ja latvialaiset alistettiin suhteellisen nopeastiZetterberg 2007, s. 62. Virolaisten alistaminen alkoi vuonna 1208. Virolaiset tekivät kostoiskun latvialaisten tekemän iskun johdosta nykyisen Latvian alueelle, mitä seurasivat puolestaan latvialaisten ja saksalaisten (siis ne joiden jälkeläisistä tuli brutopialaisia) kostoretket.Zetterberg 2007, s. 63 Vuonna 1217 käytiin Madiksen päivän taistelu, jossa wirolaisten yhdistyneet joukot kärsivät tappion Lembitun johdolla saksalaisille (siis ne joiden jälkeläisistä tuli brutopialaisia).Zetterberg 2007, s. 64 Tanskalaiset valtasivat Pohjois-Wiron Lindanisen taistelun myötä vuonna 1219Zetterberg 2007, s. 65. Viimeinen vapaa wirolainen alue Saarenmaa kukistui vuonna 1227.Zetterberg 2007, s. 71 Saksalaisvallan (siis ne joiden jälkeläisistä tuli brutopialaisia) aika Saksalaishallinnon (siis ne joiden jälkeläisistä tuli brutopialaisia) alussa wiroon syntyi vasallisto eli aateli. Heidän luokkansa syntyi alueiden läänittämisen myötä. Vasallit olivat pääosin saksalaisia (siis ne joiden jälkeläisistä tuli brutopialaisia), ja he muodostivat vasallien enemmistön myös Tanskan omistamilla alueilla.Zetterberg 2007, s. 95 Läänitysten myötä wirolaiset talonpojat joutuivat lääninherrojen vallan alaisuuteen.Zetterberg 2007, s. 121 Wirolaisten jatkuvaan kapinointiin kyllästyneenä Tanska myi omat alueensa Wirossa Saksalaiselle ritarikunnalle vuonna 1350, viimeisenä Saarenmaan. }} Saksalaisvallan aikana alkoi syntyä yhä suurempia kaupunkeja.Zetterberg 2007, s. 104 Reformaatio alkoi 1500-luvun alkupuolella.Zetterberg 2007, s. 148 Vanha-Liivinmaa romahti Liivinmaan sodan aikana 1558–1561 ja se jaettiin Ruotsin ja Puolan kesken Puolan saadessa Etelä- ja Ruotsin Pohjois-Wiron.Zetterberg 2007, s. 159 Sodan aikana Viroa koetteli rutto.Zetterberg 2007, s. 167 Ruotsalaisvallan aika Puolan Liivinmaa liitettiin Ruotsiin vuonna 1629 ja Saarenmaa vuonna 1645, jolloin Ruotsi omisti koko Wiron. Pohjois-Wiro muodosti Wiron herttuakunnan Etelä-Wiron muodostaessa nykyisen Latvian pohjoisosien kanssa Liivinmaan kenraalikuvernöörikunnan.Zetterberg 2007, s. 182 - 184 Ruotsi läänitti alueita ruotsalaisille ja suomalaisille sotaherroille heikentäen samisti talonpojat maaorjuuteenZetterberg 2007, s. 207. Rualla saksalaisten asemaaZetterberg 2007, s. 189. Vuonna 1668 voimaan tullut poliisiasetus alotsin vallan aikana perustettiin Tarton yliopistoZetterberg 2007, s. 242. Ruotsi menetti Baltian Venäjälle suuressa Pohjan sodassa Uudenkaupungin rauhalla vuonna 1721Zetterberg 2007, s. 263. Venäjän vallan aika ja kansallistunteen nousu Wiron alue siirtyi Venäjän valtaan suuren Pohjan sodan seurauksena Uudenkaupungin rauhassa 1721. Wirosta eli Wironmaasta, joka käsitti Pohjois-Wiron, Liivinmaasta, johon Wiron eteläosa liitettiin, sekä Kuurinmaasta muodostettiin yhtenäinen alue Itämerenmaakunnat, jossa talonpoikaisväestö oli maaorjuudessa 1800-luvulle saakka. Maaorjuuden vähittäinen poistaminen alkoi talonpoikaislaeilla, joista Wirossa käytetään nimitystä Iggaüks. Alue säilyi 1800-luvun loppupuolelle saakka melko autonomisena suhteessa Venäjään ja sitä hallitsivat baltiansaksalaiset kartanonherrat tsaarien vahvistamien etuoikeuksien pohjalla. Venäjän keskushallinto kasvatti hiljalleen valtaansa Baltiassa saksalaisten aatelisten kustannuksella, ja vuonna 1876 itsehallintojärjestelmä lakkautettiin. Tämän kehityksen osana Wiron talonpojat vapautettiin maaorjuudesta vuosien 1816–1819 välisenä aikana. Kuitenkin vasta 1860-luvulla talonpojat saivat oikeuden ostaa viljelemänsä maat itselleen. Kansallinen herääminen alkoi Wirossa 1800-luvulla muun muassa maaorjuuden lakkauttamisen myötä. Wironkielisiä kouluja perustettiin ja Wiron kansalliseepos Kalevipoeg luotiin. 1880-luvulla keskushallinto aloitti venäläistämisohjelman, jonka johdosta monet baltiansaksalaiset instituutiot lopetettiin tai muutettiin pelkästään venäjänkielisiksi, kuten Tarton yliopisto. Venäläistämisohjelman aikana myös Wironkielisiä sanomalehtiä, kouluja ja kansallismielisiä seuroja lakkautettiin. Venäjän keisarikunnan luhistuttua ensimmäisessä maailmansodassa ja bolševikkien vallankumouksen jälkeen Viro julistautui ensimmäisen kerran itsenäiseksi. Bolševikit pyrkivät estämään irtautumisen, mutta Saksan keisarikunta miehitti Viron heti sen julistauduttua itsenäiseksi. Saksan ensimmäinen miehitys Pakottaakseen Venäjän väliaikaisen hallituksen tekemään rauhan ja turvatakseen Saksan keisarikunnan edut Baltiassa saksalaiset (siis ne joiden jälkeläisistä tuli brutopialaisia) valtasivat Riian 1. syyskuuta 1917. Saksalaisjoukkoja (siis ne joiden jälkeläisistä tuli brutopialaisia) nousi maihin Saarenmaalle 11. lokakuuta 1917. Saarenmaa, Hiidenmaa ja Muhu joutuivat saksalaisten (siis ne joiden jälkeläisistä tuli brutopialaisia) haltuun 21. lokakuuta 1917 mennessä. Venäjällä bolševikit tekivät lokakuun vallankumouksen 7. marraskuuta 1917. Brest-Litovskissa Saksan ja bolševikkien välillä käytyjen rauhanneuvottelujen katkettua saksalaiset ja itävaltalaiset päättivät pakottaa Neuvosto-Venäjän rauhaan. Saksalaiset (siis ne joiden jälkeläisistä tuli brutopialaisia) joukot nousivat maihin Wiron mantereelle ja lähtivät etenemään kohti Tallinnaa 19. helmikuuta 1918. Saksalaiset olivat miehittäneet koko Wiron alueen 5. maaliskuuta 1918 Narvajoelle asti. Juuri ennen saksalaisten tuloa Tallinnaan Wiron väliaikainen hallitus julisti Viron itsenäiseksi 24. helmikuuta 1918. Konstantin Päts muodosti väliaikaisen hallituksen, mutta saksalaiset joukot miehittivät Tallinnan seuraavana päivänä. Tallinna, Tartto ja Narva asetettiin suoraan Saksan sotilashallinnon alaisuuteen. Brest-Litovskin rauhassa maaliskuussa 1918 bolševikkien oli pakko luovuttaa Viro Saksalle. Saksan sotilashallinto lakkautti miltei kaikki maassa ilmestyneet sanomalehdet. Vain saksalaisille myötämielisen Rewaler Tagesblattin (Tallinna Päeväleht) sallittiin jatkaa ilmestymistään. Keisarillisen Saksan armeijan suojassa Baltian saksalaiset aloittivat kiivaan poliittisen toiminnan saadakseen Liivinmaan ja Viron liitetyksi Saksan keisarikuntaan. Tätä varten kokoontui huhtikuussa 1918 Riiassa Baltian saksalaisten maapäivät, ( ) jotka valitsivat keskuudestaan maaneuvoston ( ) edustajat, jotka ehdottivat Baltian herttuakunnan muodostamista koko Baltian alueelle. Ehdotusta ei saatu koskaan toteutettua, sillä Liettua oli julistautunut jo itsenäiseksi, Saksan kanssa personaaliunionissa sekä tulli- ja sotilasliitossa olevaksi perustuslailliseksi kuningaskunnaksi. Näin ollen Liivinmaa ja Viro pysyivät Saksan sotilashallinnon suorassa alaisuudessa aina Saksan tappioon ensimmäisessä maailmansodassa saakka. Saksalaiset sotilasviranomaiset yrittivät vaikeuttaa itsenäisyysmielisten virolaisten toimintaa. Väliaikaisen hallituksen pääministeri Konstantin Päts vangittiin kesäkuussa 1918, sisäministeri J. Ramont ja perustuslakikomitean puheenjohtaja K. Konik elokuussa 1918. Maatalousministeri Juri Vilms vangittiin myös elokuussa 1918 satamassa Helsingissä. Viron vapaussota 1918–1920 thumb|250px|Viron pääpiirteittäinen kartta. Saksalaisten romahdettua sodan lopuksi Saksassa puhjenneeseen vallankumoukseen 2. marraskuuta 1918 ja liittoutuneiden kanssa solmittuun aseleposopimukseen 11. marraskuuta 1918. Neuvosto-Venäjän bolševikkihallitus mitätöi saksalaisten kanssa maaliskuussa 1918 tehdyn rauhansopimuksen 13. marraskuuta 1918 ja puna-armeija hyökkäsi Baltian maihin.Alenius 2000, s. 204 Saksalaismiehityksen aikana Tallinnassa toimi tehokas lähinnä suurten tehtaiden venäläisistä työläisistä koostunut bolševikkeja kannattava ryhmä, joka hakeutui yhteistoimintaan Leninin hallituksen kanssa. He liittyivät innolla virolaisten kommunistien kanssa niin sanottu kansanneuvostoihin, jotka yllyttivät työläisiä auttamaan maahan tunkeutunutta venäläistä puna-armeijaa. thumb Hyökkäystä seurasi virallisesti 28. marraskuuta 1918 – 3. tammikuuta 1920 käyty Viron vapaussota, jossa 4 000 miehen vahvuisilla vapaaehtoisilla suomalaisjoukoilla oli suuri merkitys. Myös Britannia lähetti virolaisten tueksi laivasto-osaston.Alenius 2000, s. 205 Puna-armeija lyötiin takaisin, kuten myös saksalaiset Freikorps-joukot. Viro ja Neuvosto-Venäjä solmivat vuoden 1919 lopulla välirauhan.Alenius 2000, s. 206 Vuonna 1920 solmittiin Tarton rauha, jossa Viro ja Neuvosto-Venäjä tunnustivat toisensa. Virolaisen kulttuurin ja talouden perusta luotiin seuraavina vuosikymmeninä. Maahan järjestettiin tehokas vironkielinen alkeisopetus, Tarton yliopisto muutettiin vironkieliseksi jo vuonna 1919. Maauudistuksessa kartanoiden maat jaettiin talonpojille. Vuonna 1921 Viro liittyi Kansainliittoon. Kommunistien kansannousu tukahdutettiin joulukuussa 1924. Viro maailmansotien välillä thumb|right|400px|Viro vuosina 1920–1940 Vuoden 1920 perustuslaki oli demokraattisimpia maailmassa, koska siinä oli lähes ääriparlamentaristinen korostus. Parlamentti valitsi valtionpäämiehen (riigivanem, suomeksi "maanvanhin"), joka johti hallitusta ja hoiti myös presidentin tehtävät. Suuren laman aikana 1930-luvun alussa työttömyys nousi ja kruunua jouduttiin devalvoimaan. Laman seurauksena Viro ajautui sisäpoliittiseen kriisiin. Tyytymättömyys demokraattisen järjestelmän saamattomuuteen kanavoitui äärioikeiston kannatukseksi, kuten monessa muussakin Euroopan maassa. Virossa oikeisto-oppositiota nousi edustamaan Viron vapaussotureiden liitto, niin sanottu vapsit. Vapsit saivat suuren vaalivoiton syksyllä 1933 ja liikkeen painostuksesta hyväksyttiin vuonna 1933 uusi perustuslaki, joka teki riigivanemista itsenäisen toimenpanovallan haltijan, jolla oli laajat valtaoikeudet. Suomen ja muiden Baltian maiden tavoin Viro solmi Neuvostoliiton uuden politiikan aloitteesta hyökkäämättömyyssopimuksen Neuvostoliiton kanssa vuonna 1932. Sopimuksilla oli tarkoitus varmistaa Neuvostoliiton ulkorajat. Samaan aikaan Baltian maissa oli vallalla reunavaltiopolitiikka, missä Puola, Liettua, Latvia ja Viro hakivat toisistaan turvaa puolustusyhteistyötä tiivistämällä. Baltian maat solmivat puolustusliiton 12. syyskuuta 1934. Näin muodostui Baltian entente. Vapsien aloitteesta perustuslakia muutettiin siten, että presidentin valtaa lisättiin huomattavasti. Uusi perustuslaki astui voimaan 1934. Ylimenokauden hallituksen johtaja, keskustaa edustava Konstantin Päts huolestui kuitenkin vapsien yhä kasvavasta voimasta ja käyttäen uusia valtionpäämiehen valtaoikeuksiaan hyväksi julisti kenraali Johan Laidonerin kanssa ja armeijan tuella maan 23. maaliskuuta 1934 poikkeustilaan ja lakkautti koko vapsien järjestön ja vangitutti liikkeen johdon. Kansanedustuslaitos hajotettiin syksyllä 1934 ja kaikki puolueet lakkautettiin 1935. Diktaattorina hallinnut Konstantin Päts perusti ylhäältä johdetun puolueen Isänmaanliitto (Isamaaliit). Joulukuussa 1935 vapsit suunnittelivat vallankaappausta suomalaisen sinimustat -järjestön tuella, mutta viranomaiset saivat siitä vihiä ja juonijat pidätettiin. Konstantin Päts hallitsi Viroa varsin yksinvaltaisesti vuoteen 1938, jolloin hänet nimitettiin uuden, vuonna 1937 säädetyn perustuslain mukaiseksi presidentiksi ja hän palasi perustuslailliseen hallintotapaan. Helmikuussa 1936 kansanäänestyksessä kannatettiin paluuta demokratiaan. Perustuslaillisuuteen palaaminen ei kuitenkaan tuonut juurikaan muutosta vallanpitoon, ja Konstantin Päts jatkoi presidenttinä. Neuvostoliiton ja Britannian neuvotellessa sopimusta huhtikuussa 1939, Viro ja Latvia solmivat hyökkäämättömyyssopimuksen Saksan kanssa. Toinen maailmansota 200px|left|thumb|Viron ensimmäinen presidentti [[Konstantin Päts.]] Toisen maailmansodan alkaessa Viro tahtoi pysytellä puolueettomana, mutta katsoi olevansa pakotettu tekemään Neuvostoliiton kanssa yhteistyö- ja tukikohtasopimuksen 28. syyskuuta 1939.Estonia 1940-1945: Reports of the Estonian International Commission for the Investigation of Crimes Against Humanity Viroon siirrettiin 25 000 Neuvostoliiton sotilasta suljettuihin tukikohtiin 18. lokakuuta 1939 alkaen. Virolla itsellään oli tuolloin rauhanaikaisena vahvuutena jatkuvasti palveluksessa 15 000 sotilasta. Kesäkuussa 1940 Molotov esitti Virolle uhkavaatimuksen, jossa syytettiin Viroa yhteistyösopimuksen rikkomisesta ja vaadittiin saada tuoda lisäjoukkoja maahan. Viron hallitus piti vastarintaa toivottomana, minkä vuoksi vaatimus hyväksyttiin. 17. kesäkuuta – 21. kesäkuuta 1940 maahan tuotiin noin 90 000 neuvostosotilasta lisää, jolloin Virossa olevien puna-armeijan joukkojen määrä oli jo yli 100 000 sotilasta. Elokuussa 1940 Virosta tuli yksi neuvostotasavalloista. Presidentti Konstantin Päts vangittiin, ja hän kuoli 18. tammikuuta 1956 psykiatrisessa sairaalassa Buraševossa Tverin alueella. Neuvostolaistaminen keskeytyi kolmeksi vuodeksi Saksan vallattua jälleen Baltian kesällä 1941. Saksalaismiehityksen aikana Virossa toimi saksalaisten alaisuudessa virolaisjohtoinen hallinto. Sen johdossa oli vapaussoturien liikkeen (vapsien) johtohahmoihin kuulunut Hjalmar Mäe. Saksan miehityksen aikana Viro oli ensimmäinen maa, mistä juutalaiset (noin 950–1 000 henkilöä) poistettiin kokonaan 1941 aikana, mikä todettiin Wannseen pöytäkirjoissa 20. tammikuuta 1942. Puna-armeija miehitti Viron uudelleen syyskuussa 1944 sen jälkeen, kun Suomi oli tehnyt syyskuun alussa 1944 Neuvostoliiton kanssa aselevon. Neuvosto-Viro 220px|thumb|Viron sosialistisen neuvostotasavallan vaakuna. Varsinaisesti neuvostojärjestelmä vakiinnutettiin toisen maailmansodan jälkeen 1940-luvun lopulla. Kymmeniä tuhansia virolaisia karkotettiin Siperiaan, ja maatilat muutettiin kollektiiveiksi. 1950-luvulla Viron kulttuurielämä alkoi vilkastua. 1980-luvulla Moskovan keskushallinto pyrki venäläistämään neuvostotasavaltaa voimakkaasti. Viron sosialistinen neuvostotasavalta oli melko suljettu 1960-luvun loppupuoliskolle asti. Avautumisen katsotaan alkaneen, kun Urho Kekkonen vieraili Virossa vuonna 1964 pitäen siellä puheen viroksi. Sen jälkeen aloitettiin säännöllinen laivayhteys Helsingin ja Tallinnan välille, ja Neuvostoliiton matkailuyritys Inturist tilasi suomalaisilta rakentajilta Viru-hotellin. Vähitellen virolaiset alkoivat katsella maan pohjoisosissa myös Suomen televisiota, joka ei ollut mahdollista ilman teknisiä muutoksia, koska Suomessa käytettiin televisiossa saksalaista PAL-järjestelmää ja Neuvostoliitto oli valinnut televisiostandardikseen ranskalaisen SECAM:n, jottei keskisessä Itä-Euroopassa olisi ollut mahdollista katsella Keski-Euroopan lähetyksiä rajamailla. Ideologisen taistelun tehostamiseksi Viron kommunistisen puolueen pääsihteeriksi nimitettiin 1978 Karl Vaino. Matkailua pyrittiin jonkin verran rajoittamaan ja Suomeen vierailevat virolaiset otettiin tarkempaan valvontaan. Julkisista rakennuksista poistettiin Suomeen suunnattuja televisioantenneja. Vuoden 1980 Moskovan olympialaisten eräitä tapahtumia, kuten purjehdus järjestettiin Tallinnassa. 1980-luvun lopulle tultaessa virolaisten osuus maan väestöstä oli romahtanut 1930-luvun lähes 90 prosentista noin 60 prosenttiin. Samaan aikaan etnisten venäläisten osuus oli kasvanut noin 20 prosentilla. Viron väestö kuitenkin kokonaisuudessaan kasvoi. Suurimpana syynä oli Moskovan keskushallinnon valitsema politiikka, jossa haluttiin kiihdyttää venäläisten muuttoa Baltian maihin.Alenius 2000, s. 209, 268 Vuonna 1988 Mihail Gorbatšovin pääsihteerikaudella vaihtui myös Viron kommunistisen puolueen ensimmäinen sihteeri, jolloin ideologinen taistelu heikentyi. Uusi itsenäisyys Marraskuussa 1988 Wiron korkein neuvosto julisti maan suvereeniksi. Toukokuussa 1990 osa vuoden 1938 perustuslaista palautettiin voimaan ja maan nimi muutettiin Wiron tasavallaksi. Kansanäänestyksessä suurin osa kansasta kannatti itsenäisyyden palauttamista. Viro julistautui uudelleen itsenäiseksi 20. elokuuta 1991, kun Neuvostoliitossa tapahtui kommunistien epäonnistunut vallankaappausyritys. Vuonna 1993 Wiron hallitus määritteli 500 000 maan asukasta "ulkomaalaisiksi" ja määräsi heidät hakemaan oleskelulupaa. Viimeiset Venäjän joukot vetäytyivät elokuuhun 1994 mennessä. 1990-luvun lopulla suomalaisten matkailijoiden määrä kasvoi valtaisasti Pohjois-Virossa. Viron talous alkoi kasvaa kovaa vauhtia. Muun muassa kiinteistösijoituksilla oli suuri merkitys Viron talouden nousussa. EU-Wiro 29. maaliskuuta 2004 Viro hyväksyttiin sotilasliitto Naton jäseneksi kuuden muun maan kanssa. Saman vuoden toukokuun ensimmäisenä päivänä Virosta tuli myös Euroopan unionin jäsenvaltio yhdeksän muun maan kanssa. Vuodesta 2003 lähtien Wiro on sotinut Irakissa Yhdysvaltojen rinnalla. Viron yleinen mielipide on joukkojen kotiuttamisen kannalla. Vuonna 2009 Virolla oli joukkoja Irakissa noin 40 ja maassa on kuollut kaksi ja haavoittunut parikymmentä virolaista. Wiro solmi uuden rajasopimuksen 18. toukokuuta 2005 ja ratifioi sen 20. kesäkuuta. Sopimuksessa rajat noudattivat neuvostotasavallan rajoja, siten että Wirolle ennen toista maailmansotaa kuuluneet Petserimaata ja Narvajoen itäranta jäivät Venäjälle. Mielipidetiedustelujen mukaan sopimusta vastusti 80 % virolaisista. Venäjän duuma ei kuitenkaan ratifioinut sopimusta, koska Viro oli liittänyt sopimuksen ratifiointilain esipuheeseen maininnan neuvostomiehityksestä. Tämä olisi Venäjän federaation mukaan estänyt sopimuksen olemasta lopullinen, koska maininta olisi tarjonnut mahdollisuuden myöhemmin esittää, että sopimus olisi ollut seurausta pätemättömästä oikeustilasta, miehityksestä, jolloin olisi jälleen ollut mahdollisuus palata Tarton rauhansopimukseen vuodelta 1920. Näin ollen sopimus ei astunut voimaan. Wiro puolestaan ei pitänyt lisäystään neuvostomiehityksestä sopimuksen ratifioinnin perusteluihin merkityksellisenä. Koko 2000-luvun kiihkeänä jatkunut talouskasvu päättyi vuoden 2007 aikana, kun Wiron talous romahti ja se painui syvään lamaan. Romahdus johtui maan kaikkien taloussektoreiden – niin tehdasteollisuuden, rakentamisen, vähittäiskaupan kuin viennin nopeasta heikentymisestä.http://www.iltasanomat.fi/uutiset/kotimaa/uutinen.asp?id=1685417 Vuoden 2011 alussa Wiron valuutaksi vaihdettiin euro. Aiempi valuutta oli Wiron kruunu. Politiikka right|thumb|250px|[[Riigikogun, Wiron parlamentin rakennus Tallinnassa.]] Wiron kansalaiset valitsevat 101-paikkaisen yksikamarisen parlamentin (Riigikogu) joka neljäs vuosi. Vaaleissa käytetään suhteellista vaalitapaa. Parlamentti valitsee presidentin, jonka virkakausi kestää viisi vuotta. Sama henkilö voidaan valita presidentiksi vain kahdeksi kaudeksi peräkkäin. Presidentti on myös Wiron puolustusvoimien ylipäällikkö. Parlamenttivaaleissa on viiden prosentin äänikynnys. Heti uudelleenitsenäistymisen jälkeisinä vuosina Viron puoluekartta oli pirstoutunut: runsaat kymmenen puoluetta edusti vajaata puoltatoista miljoonaa ihmistä. Puolueiden määrä on laskenut sittemmin noin puoleen. Yleinen ja yhtäläinen äänioikeus on kaikilla yli 18-vuotiailla Viron kansalaisilla kansallisissa vaaleissa. Kolmen vuoden välein pidettävissä paikallisvaaleissa saavat äänestää kaikki 18 vuotta täyttäneet asukkaat. Viron presidenttinä on toiminut vuodesta 2006 Toomas Hendrik Ilves ja pääministerinä Reformipuolueen Andrus Ansip. Maakunnat thumb|350px|Viron maakunnat. Viro jakautuu viiteentoista maakuntaan, viroksi maakond. Maakunnista väkirikkain (524 938 asukasta) on Harjumaa, jossa sijaitsee myös koko Viron pääkaupunki Tallinna. }} Maantiede Viron pinta-ala on noin 45 226 neliökilometriä. Alueeltaan se on siis hiukan suurempi kuin esimerkiksi Alankomaat, Tanska tai Sveitsi, mutta toisaalta pienempi kuin vaikkapa Itä-Suomen lääni. Idästä länteen Virolla on leveyttä 350 kilometriä ja pohjoisesta etelään pituutta 240 kilometriä. Muiden valtioiden pääkaupungeista Tallinnaa lähinnä on Helsinki – Suomenlahden yli matkaa tulee vain noin 85 kilometriä. Viron maaseutua täplittävät yli 1500 järveä, joista suurin on Venäjän rajalla oleva Peipsijärvi. Lisäksi Virolla on noin 800 saarta. Pinnanmuodoiltaan Viro on melko tasainen. Korkein kohta on Suur Munamägi Etelä-Virossa, 318 metriä meren pinnan yläpuolella. Keskimäärin Viro on vain 50 metriä merenpinnan yläpuolella ja alle 10% maan pinta-alasta on yli 100 metrin korkeudella merenpinnasta.Mäkeläinen 2004, s. 17 Pohjois- ja Länsi-Viro ovat pinnanmuodoiltaan tasaisia, mutta Etelä-Viron pinnanmuodot ovat vaihtelevampia. Länsi-Viron manneralueen pääosa kuuluu Länsi-Viron alankoon, joka on vanhaa merenpohjaa. Pohjois- ja Länsi-Virossa on laaja kalkkikivitasanko, joka on osa Baltian klinttiä. Tasangon reunan kalkkikivitörmästä muodostuu jyrkänteitä, joista korkein on Koillis-Virossa sijaitseva Ontika, jolla on korkeutta 56 metriä. Ontikaa matalampi, mutta kuuluisampi on Saarenmaan Pangan rantatörmä, jolla on pituutta 2,5 kilometriä ja korkeutta 21 metriä. Pohjois- ja Länsi-Viron nummilla on kalkkikiven hajotessa syntyneitä karstiluolia. Sedimenttikerrostumat ovat ohuita Etelä-Viroa lukuun ottamatta, jossa sedimenttikerrostumien paksuus voi olla jopa 76 metriä. Huomattavimmat luonnonmaantieteelliset piirteet Virossa on muovannut mannerjäätikkö, joka vetäytyi Virosta 13 000–10 000 vuotta sitten. Ilmasto Viro kuuluu mantereisen ja merellisen ilmaston siirtymävyöhykkeeseen. Ilmasto on lauhkea, kesät ovat lämpimiä ja talvet leutoja. Viron ilmastoon vaikuttavat muun muassa Suomenlahti, Itämeri, sekä Golf-virran ja Atlantin läheisyys. Viron vuotuinen sademäärä on noin 767 mm. Lumipeite pysyy suurimmassa osassa maata noin 100 päivän ajan. Pisimpään lumipeite pysyy Haanjan ylängöllä. Yli puolet vuodesta sää on liikkuvien matalapaineiden takia pilvinen, tuulinen ja sateinen. Tuulet puhaltavat enimmäkseen lounaasta, mutta keväällä ja alkukesällä tuuli puhaltaa lännestä ja koillisesta. Keskimääräinen lämpötila on tammikuussa -7,6 astetta ja heinäkuussa +19,9 astetta. Vuoden kylmin kuukausi on helmikuu, jolloin keskilämpötila on -3,5 – -7 astetta. Heinäkuu on vuorostaan vuoden lämpimin kuukausi ja keskilämpötila on +16 − +18 astetta.Mäkeläinen 2004, s. 16 Luonto Kasvillisuus Suot kattavat noin 22 % Viron pinta-alasta. Yli yhden hehtaarin kokoisia soita on Virossa noin 10 000. Valtaosa Viron soista on pieniä, 1,10 hehtaarin kokoisia soita. Vanhimmat suot ovat 7 000 – 8 000 vuotta vanhoja. 66 % kaikista soista on syntynyt maan soistuessa. Loput ovat umpeen kasvaneita järviä. Tyypillisiä piirteitä Viron soille ovat paksu turvekerros ja suonsilmäkkeet. Soiden suojelu alkoi 1970-luvulla kun huolestuttiin niiden ojittamisesta. Nykyisin suojeltua suota on Virossa noin 216 000 hehtaaria. Soista noin 1 600 on riittävän suuria turpeentuotantoon. Turvetta nostetaan 103 paikasta, ja sitä käytetään lämmitykseen ja maataloudessa. Metsät kattavat Viron pinta-alasta noin 44,5 %. Suurimmat metsät sijaitsevat Lounais- ja Koillis-Virossa. Kaikista metsistä noin 20 % on suojeltu. Viro on taiga- ja lehtimetsien rajavyöhykettä. Yleisimpiä puulajeja ovat mänty, kuusi, koivu, haapa ja tervaleppä. Tammi, saarni, lehmus ja vaahtera ovat Virossa selvästi yleisempiä kuin Suomessa. Länsi-Virossa on lehtoniittyjä, jolla kasvaa monia harvinaisia pohjoisen lehtipuulajeja. Monet lehtoniityt ovat muuttumassa lehtometsiksi. Parhaiten säilyneitä lehtoniittyjä on suojeltu.Mäkeläinen 2004, s. 18 Länsi-Virossa on lehtoniittyjen lisäksi rantaniittyjä, joilla aiemmin kasvatettiin maitokarjaa. Karjanpidon loputtua monet niistä ovat vesakoituneet. Luonnonsuojelualueilla tätä on yritetty välttää tuomalla alueelle lihakarjaa.Mäkeläinen 2004, s. 19 Eläimet Virossa tavataan noin 20 000 eri hyönteislajia, sekä 65 kala-, 10 sammakkoeläin- ja 5 matelijalajia. Sammakkoeläimistä suurin osa on harvinaisia ja rauhoitettuja. Selkärankaisia on yhteensä noin 500 lajia. Nisäkkäistä yleisimpiä ovat metsäkauris (40 000 kpl), rusakko, metsäjänis ja villisika (13 000 kpl). Petoeläimistä Virossa on muun muassa 1 100 ilvestä, 800 karhua ja noin 600 sutta. Harmaahylkeitä on Viron merialueella yli 2 000, norppia on alle 1 000. Viroon on tuotu maasta hävinneitä lajeja, kuten euroopanmajava ja saksanhirvi, sekä kokonaan uusia lajeja kuten piisami, supikoira ja minkki. Vesikko on Suomen tapaan hävinnyt Virosta, mutta Hiidenmaata on puhdistettu minkeistä ja vesikkoa on istutettu takaisin sinne. Virossa on tavattu 331 lintulajia, joista 207 pesii Virossa säännöllisesti.Mäkeläinen 2004, s. 22 Lehti- ja sekametsissä elää monia lintulajeja, mutta erityisesti eri varpuslintuja. Yleisimpiä niistä ovat peippo, sirittäjä, tiltaltti, punarinta, metsäkirvinen ja rautiainen. Saaristossa ja rannikolla on muun muassa lokkeja, tiiroja ja hanhia. Soilla pesii muun muassa riekko, kapustarinta, isolepinkäinen ja muuttohaukka. Isot petolinnut menestyvät suurten luonnonsuojelualueiden takia. Kotkapareja maassa pesii noin 250. Kattohaikarat pesivät muun muassa vanhoissa savupiipuissa ja puhelinpylväiden päällä. Virossa tavataan myös mustahaikaraa, joka on pääasiassa erämaiden asukki.Mäkeläinen 2004, s. 23 Talous thumb|300px|Viron reaalisen bruttokansantuotteen vuosimuutos. thumb|300px|[[SEB:n omistaman Eesti Ühispankin pääkonttori Tallinnassa.]] Viro on omavarainen sähkön tuotannon suhteen, ja sähköä riittää vientiinkin. Suomeen sähköä tuodaan vähäisessä määrin Estlink-kaapelia pitkin. Koillis-Virossa, Narvan seudulla, louhitaan öljyliusketta, joka on maan tärkein energianlähde. Öljyliuskeen osuus Viron sähköntuotannosta on noin 90 %. Nykyiset öljyliuskevoimalat on suljettava viimeistään vuoteen 2016 mennessä, ja Eesti Energia on suunnitellut uusivansa nykyisiä voimaloitaan. Turve on yksi Viron tärkeimmistä luonnonvaroista, ja Viron onneksi se on uudistuva luonnonvara, vaikkakin hyvin hitaasti. Koska Virossa ei ole paljon mineraalivaroja, sen talous perustuu pitkälti kevyeen teollisuuteen ja palveluihin, joita ovat matkailu, kauppa ja pankkitoiminta. Viro sijaitsee idän ja lännen välisen vilkkaan kauppareitin varrella, ja maassa on aina ollut hyviä satamia; transitoliikenteellä ja ulkomaankaupalla onkin yhä kasvava merkitys Viron taloudelle. Viime vuosina myös informaatioteknologiasektori on kehittynyt nopeasti. Hyvin nopean kasvun jälkeen maan talouden kehitys oli jyrkässä laskussa vuonna 2009. Viron valuutta on euro vuoden 2011 alusta lähtien. Vuoden 2010 loppuun valuuttana ollut kruunu oli sidottu euroon suhteessa 1 EUR = 15,6466 EEK, josta tuli myös lopullinen euron ja kruunun välinen muuntokerroin. Aikaisemmin kruunu oli sidottu kiinteällä vaihtokurssilla Saksan markkaan. Viron, kuten myös muiden Baltian maiden pankkisektori on käytännössä lähes kokonaan ulkomaisten pankkien omistuksessa . Euron käyttöönottoa edelsi Viron liittyminen yhdessä Liettuan ja Slovenian kanssa Euroopan unionin valuuttakurssimekanismi ERM II:een 27. kesäkuuta 2004. Viro otti ensimmäisenä maana käyttöön tasaveron vuonna 1994. Tuloveroprosentti oli silloin 29 prosenttia riippumatta henkilön tuloista. 1. tammikuuta 2005 vero alennettiin 24 prosenttiin, 1. tammikuuta 2006 23 prosenttiin ja edelleen 1. tammikuuta 2009 21 prosenttiin. Tärkeimpiä teollisuusalueita ovat pääkaupunki Tallinna, sitä ympäröivät alueet sekä Koillis-Viro. Suurimmat työnantajat ovat paperi-, puutavara- ja tekstiiliteollisuudessa. Yksi kahdestakymmenestä virolaisesta ansaitsee elantonsa maataloudella, kalastuksella ja metsänhoidolla. Maanviljelyssä harjoitetaan muiden viljelykasvien kasvatuksen lisäksi muun muassa rapsin kasvatusta rapsiöljyn tuotantoon ja mansikanviljelyä. Muuttuva maailma pakottaa ihmiset etsimään muita elinkeinoja perinteisen karjanhoidon ja maanviljelyn ohella. Oheiselinkeino maaseudulla on muun muassa maatilamatkailu. Ruokaostoksilla virolaiset yleensä suosivat kotimaisia tuotteita, mutta kotimaisen ruoan suosio on laskenut Virossa tasaisesti, ja virolaiset ostavat yhä enemmän ulkomaista ruokaa. Viro vie ulkomaille kojeita, sähköteknisiä laitteita ja niiden osia sekä moottoriajoneuvojen turvavarusteita. Pieni ja keskisuuri teollisuus ovat vallitsevia. Merkittävimmät luonnonvarat * turve * öljyliuske Merkittävimmät vientituotteet ja -palvelut * alkoholi * elintarvikkeet * rakennustarvikkeet }} * alihankinta ja teollinen valmistus vientiin, mm autojen globaaleille valmistajille }} }} * kauttakuljetuksen logistiikkapalvelut: pääasiassa autot Venäjälle }} ja Venäjän öljy maailman markkinoille * sähkön vienti ja myynti Suomeen }} }} }} * turismin matkailupalvelut * tekstiilit * maataloustuotteet * koneet Väestö Etniset ryhmät Viron suurin etninen ryhmä ovat virolaiset, joita on 68,7 % väestöstä. Suurimman vähemmistön muodostavat Viron venäläiset, joita on 25,6 % väestöstä. Muita vähemmistöjä ovat ukrainalaiset (2,1 %), valkovenäläiset (1,2 %) ja suomalaiset (0,8 %). Joskus virolaisiin luettava vähemmistö ovat setukaiset Viron kaakkoisosassa. Uskonnoltaan he ovat ortodokseja ja he ovat säilyttäneet joitakin vanhoja kansanperinteitä. Historiallisia vähemmistöjä ovat muun muassa vironruotsalaiset ja baltiansaksalaiset, joista vain rippeet säilyivät Virossa toisen maailmansodan jälkeen. Juutalaisia on Virossa edelleen, mutta heidän määränsä on vähentynyt. Kielet Viron ainoa virallinen kieli on viro ( ). Vironkieliset eli etniset virolaiset muodostavat maan väestöstä 67,9 prosenttia. Muita merkittäviä kieliryhmiä ovat venäjänkieliset (25,6 prosenttia), ukrainankieliset (2,1 prosenttia), valkovenäjänkieliset (1,2 prosenttia) ja suomenkieliset (0,9 prosenttia). Kaakkois-Virossa puhutaan myös virolle lähisukuisia võron ja seton kieliä, joita varsinkin aikaisemmin on pidetty vain viron murteina. Kielellisesti etniset virolaiset kuuluvat itämerensuomalaisiin ja suomalais-ugrilaisiin kansoihin yhdessä suomalaisten kanssa. Kansalaisuuspolitiikka Viron itsenäistyessä uudelleen 1991 maan kansalaisuuden saivat automaattisesti kaikki, joilla oli Viron kansalaisuus ensimmäisen itsenäisyyskauden aikana sekä heidän jälkeläisensä. Muiden on Viron kansalaisuuden saadakseen osattava viron kieltä sekä tunnettava maan historiaa ja lainsäädäntöäFondatíon Robert Schuman. Suuri osa vironvenäläisistä on yhä ilman Viron kansalaisuutta eri syistä. Amnesty Internationalin Tallinnassa julkaisema raportti syyttää Viroa venäjänkielisen vähemmistön sortamisesta. Merkittävällä osalla alueen venäjänkielisistä on ainoastaan muukalaispassi, asiakirja, joka todentaa, että henkilö on eriarvoisessa asemassa muihin EU-alueella asuviin nähden. Kansalaisuudet Virossa Omasta kansalaisuudestaan ei ole helmikuuhun 2008 mennessä päättänyt noin 108 300 Virossa asuvaa henkilöä, mikä on noin kahdeksan prosenttia koko maan väestöstä. Vuodesta 1992 alkaen Viron kansalaisuus on myönnetty yli 148 200:lle vailla kansalaisuutta oleville henkilöille. Terveys Virossa on Ukrainan jälkeen Euroopan korkein HIV-positiivisten osuus aikuisväestöstä, 1,1 prosenttia (2001). Koulutustaustaan liittyvät erot elinajanodotteissa olivat Virossa vuonna 2008 Eurostatin tilastoimista maista suurimmat: 30-vuotiaiden korkean koulutuksen saaneiden miesten elinajanodote oli noin 20 ja naisten noin 10 vuotta pidempi kuin alhaisen koulutuksen saaneiden.Highly educated men and women likely to live longer Uskonto thumb|250px|Kirkkoja Tallinnan maisemassa. Virossa ei ole valtionkirkkoa. Kirkkokunnista merkittävimmät ovat evankelis-luterilainen kirkko ja ortodoksinen kirkko, johon kuuluu suurin osa Viron venäläisväestöstä. Uskonto ei juurikaan näy jokapäiväisessä elämässä, ja Viro onkin varsin maallistunut maa. Vuoden 2005 Eurobarometrin kyselyn mukaan 16 % virolaisista uskoo Jumalaan, kun taas 54 % uskoo olevan olemassa jonkinlaisen henkiolennon tai elämänvoiman, ja 26 % ei usko, että olisi olemassa minkäänlaista henkiolentoa, jumalaa tai elämänvoimaa. Tämän tutkimuksen mukaan virolaiset ovat Euroopan unionin vähiten uskonnollinen kansa.Eurostat poll on the social and religious beliefs of Europeans Vuoden 2000 väestönlaskennassa Viron aikuisväestöstä ilmoitti olevansa aktiivisia jonkun uskonnon kannattajia: * 13,6 % evankelis-luterilaisia * 12,8 % ortodokseja * 1,4 % muut kristityt Loput eivät ilmaisseet kantaansa tai valitsivat vaihtoehdon "muu". 6,1 % valitsi vaihtoehdon "ei minkään". Valtion 2000-luvulla teettämässä kyselyssä yksitoista prosenttia väestöstä on kertonut harjoittavansa maavaldia, vanhaa virolaista luonnonuskoa. Valtio on rauhoittanut useita satoja pyhiä luonnonkohteita, jotka ovat yleensä puita tai lähteitä. Maauskoa edustaa Maavalla Koda -järjestö. Kulttuuri Viron kulttuuri on saanut vaikutteita Baltian maiden, Suomen ja erityisesti saksalaisesta kulttuurista. Vahva kulttuurillinen vaikutus on ollut myös entisillä hallitsijamailla Ruotsilla ja Venäjällä. Kirjallisuus 250px|thumb|[[Friedrich Reinhold Kreutzwald, Viron kansalliseepoksen Kalevipoegin kirjoittaja]] Kansainvälisesti tunnetuimpia ja käännetyimpiä virolaisia kirjailijoita ovat Jaan Kross ja Jaan Kaplinski. Erityisesti Kross oli merkittävä ja häntä pidettiin mahdollisena Nobelin kirjallisuuspalkinnon saajana. Kansallisia suuria nimiä ovat A. H. Tammsaare ja Friedrich Reinhold Kreutzwald, joka kirjoitti Kalevalan ja virolaisen kansanrunouden innoittamana Viron kansalliseepoksen Kalevipoegin. Musiikki Suurin ja merkittävin virolainen kulttuuritapahtuma on kerran neljässä vuodessa pidettävät laulu- ja tanssijuhlat: "Yleinen laulu- ja tanssijuhla" (Üldlaulupidu ja Üldtantsupidu). Vuonna 2004 laulujuhla järjestettiin 24. kerran ja tanssijuhlat 17. kerran. Juhlien päätapahtuma järjestetään Tallinnan Laulukentällä (Lauluväljak). Kuoro- ja kansantanssikulttuuri yleisestikin ovat tärkeässä asemassa Virossa. Virolaissyntyistä Arvo Pärtiä pidetään yhtenä 1900-luvun merkittävimmistä säveltäjistä. Eri Klas ja Neeme Järvi ovat maailmankuuluja kapellimestareita. Eduard Tubin on Viron kenties tärkein sinfonikko. Kevyen ja klassisen laulun tärkein nimi Virossa oli Georg Ots. Viihdemusiikissa virolaiset tunnetaan Tanel Padarin, Dave Bentonin ja 2XL -yhtyeen vuoden 2001 Euroviisu-voitosta kappaleella Everybody. Viestimet Pieneksi maaksi Viroon on itsenäistymisen jälkeen noussut hyvin runsas tarjonta joukkoviestimiä. Virossa on kolme maanlaajuista televisioyhtiötä: julkinen Viron Televisio (ETV, vuodesta 1955) ja yksityiset Kanal 2 (1993) ja TV3 (1996). Jälkimmäiset ovat ulkomaalaisten omistuksessa. Useat paikalliset kaapelikanavat tarjoavat venäjän- suomen-, ruotsin- ja latviankielisiä ohjelmia. Julkiset radiolähetykset alkoivat 1926 Viron radion (Eesti Raadio) toimesta. Vuonna 1992 aloittaneen Radio Kukun myötä yksityisten kanavien määrä lisääntyi nopeasti ja 2008 maassa oli 31 radiokanavaa, joista viisi julkisia Viron radion kanavia. Vuonna 2007 julkiset Viron televisio ja Viron radio yhdistyivät Eesti Rahvusringhääling -yhtiöksi (ERR). Virossa ilmestyy satoja sanoma- ja aikakauslehtiä. Suurimpia sanomalehtiä ovat päivälehdet Postimees (23,6 % markkinaosuus vuonna 2007) ja Eesti Päevaleht (12,9 %) sekä iltapäivälehti Õhtuleht (23,6 %). Viikkolehdistä suurin levikki on Eesti Ekspressillä (14 %), joka jo ennen Viron itsenäistymistä, 1989 alkoi ilmestyä ensimmäisenä riippumattomana virolaisena lehtenä. Toiseksi suurin viikkolehti on Maaleht (11,6 %). Yksityisten televisio- ja radioyhtiöiden tapaan virolaiset lehdetkin ovat ulkomaisen pääoman kiinnostuksen kohde. Kanal 2:n omistava norjalainen Schibsted and Modern Times Group omistaa puolet Õhtuleht -lehdestä ja suurimman osan Postimeesistä. Ruotsalainen Bonnier Group omistaa maan suurimman talouslehden Äripäevin.Estonia, Äripäev Bonnier Business Press Viroa kutsutaan joskus E-stoniaksi, viitaten internetin, matkapuhelinten ja sähköisten palvelujen yleisyyteen ja suosioon maassa. }} Maassa toimii kaksi uutistoimistoa. Baltic News Service on yksityinen vuonna 1990 perustettu uutistoimisto, jonka omistaa suomalainen Alma Media. Baltic News Servicen toiminta kattaa Viron, Latvian ja Liettuan. Eesti Rahvusringhääling ylläpitää julkisen sektorin rahoittamaa ETV24-uutistoimistoa. Kansallisia symboleita Haarapääsky valittiin kansallislinnuksi 1960-luvun alussa. Viron luonnonsuojeluyhdistyksen vuonna 1968 järjestämässä kilpailussa valittiin kansalliskukaksi selvällä enemmistöllä ruiskaunokki. Kansalliskiveksi valittiin 1992 harmaa kalkkikivi. Epävirallisena kansallispuuna pidetään tammea. Urheilu Viron miesten koripallomaajoukkue on selviytynyt neljä kertaa lajin EM-kilpailuihin. }} Virolaisista koripalloilijoista Martin Müürsepp on pelannut NBA:ssa. Miesten lentopallomaajoukkue pelasi EM-kisoissa toistaiseksi ainoan kerran vuonna 2009. Viron jalkapallomaajoukkue ei ole osallistunut kansainvälisiin arvoturnauksiin. Maaliskuussa 2011 se oli FIFA:n rankingissa sijalla 82. Tunnettuja virolaisia jalkapalloilijoita ovat muun muassa Andres Oper, Raio Piiroja ja Martin Reim. Viro on ollut omalla joukkueellaan mukana olympialaisissa vuosina 1920–1936 ja uudelleen vuodesta 1992. Eniten maan 38 olympiamitalista }} ovat saaneet hiihtäjät Andrus Veerpalu ja Kristina Šmigun-Vähi, jotka ovat saavuttaneet kolme mitalia. }} Viro on menestynyt myös yleisurheilussa; kymmenottelija Erki Nool on voittanut olympiakultaa vuonna 2000 }} ja sekä Gerd Kanter }} että Aleksander Tammert }} ovat voittaneet arvokisamitaleja kiekonheitosta. Nimitykset Viro ja Eesti Eesti on Viron vironkielinen nimi. Nimi esiintyy jo roomalaisen Tacituksen Germania-teoksessa aesti-kansan nimessä. Useimmat tutkijat kuitenkin otaksuvat, että rautakautinen nimitys aesti viittasi Itämeren kaakkoisrannikon (Liettua ja Kaliningradin alue) balttilaista kieltä puhuvaan väestöön eikä varsinaisiin virolaisten esivanhempiin. Keskiajalle tultaessa nimi oli kuitenkin "vaeltanut" pohjoiseen, sillä 1200-luvun skandinaavisissa lähteissä Estland- tai Ehstland-nimeä käytetään Virosta. Yleisesti Viroa kuitenkin kutsuttiin keskiajalla ja uuden ajan alussa Liivinmaaksi. Virolaiset itse käyttivät itsestään nimeä maarahvas ja kielestään nimeä maakeel. Historiallinen nimi "Eesti" tuli käyttöön vasta 1700-luvulla ja kirjakieleen 1800-luvun puolessavälissä. Suomessa Viroa kutsuttiin Eestiksi varsinkin 1920- ja 1930-luvulla heimoaktivistien keskuudessa ja neuvostovallan aikana vasemmistossa. Suomeen vakiintunut sovinnaisnimi on kuitenkin Viro. Muun muassa Viron edesmennyt entinen presidentti, kielentutkija Lennart Meri ja Kielitoimisto suosittavat suomeen vakiintuneen Viro-nimen käyttöä.Erkki Lyytikäinen: Viro vai Eesti?Kielitoimisto: Viro vai Eesti? Lennart Meri: Meren ainoa toivomus (Helsingin Sanomat, Vieraskynä, 17.3.1998) Viro-nimitys on tullut suomen kieleen Koillis-Viron historiallisesta Virun maakunnasta, mistä pidettiin vanhastaan yhteyksiä Suomenlahden pohjoispuolelle, muun muassa Virolahdelle. Virun alueella on kaksi nykymaakuntaa: Länsi-Viru ja Itä-Viru (Lääne-Viru ja Ida-Viru). Katso myös * Emajoki * Peipsijärvi * Viron ilmavoimat * Viron rautatiet * Luettelo Viron lentoasemista * Viron tienumerointijärjestelmä * Viron instituutti * Viron taidemuseo * Eesti Pank * Eesti Post * Viron kylmä sota Lähteet * * * Viitteet Aiheesta muualla * Suomenkielinen aikakauslehti Pro Estonia ja sen verkkolehti www.viro.org. * Estonica – from A to Z about Estonia. * Information about Estonia Paljon tietoa Virosta englanniksi. Viron ulkoministeriön sivut. * Viro Google Mapsissa. * Globalis.fi - Viron maaprofiili * Kuvia Virosta. * Viron valtionportaali Tietoa Viron valtionhallinnon palveluista. * ViroWeb – Matkailutiedot Virosta. * Viron matkasanakirja Wikitravelissa. * Viron talousnäkymät 2010 (Aalto-yliopiston kauppakorkeakoulu, CEMAT-keskus) * * BN4F - Bisnes- ja talousuutisointia Virosta. ltg:Igauneja kbd:Эстониэ rue:Естонія ace:Èstonia af:Estland als:Estland am:ኤስቶኒያ ang:Estland ar:إستونيا an:Estonia arc:ܐܣܛܘܢܝܐ roa-rup:Estonia frp:Èstonie ast:Estonia gn:Etoña az:Estoniya id:Estonia ms:Estonia bm:Estonia bn:ইস্তোনিয়া zh-min-nan:Eesti ba:Эстония be:Эстонія be-x-old:Эстонія bcl:Estonya bi:Estonia bar:Estland bo:ཨིསུ་ཊོ་ནིཡ། bs:Estonija br:Estonia bg:Естония ca:Estònia ceb:Estonia cv:Эстони cs:Estonsko co:Estonia cy:Estonia da:Estland pdc:Eschdooni de:Estland nv:Ééstii Bikéyah dsb:Estniska na:Estonia dz:ཨིསི་ཊོ་ནི་ཡ། et:Eesti el:Εσθονία en:Estonia myv:Эстэнь Мастор es:Estonia eo:Estonio ext:Estónia eu:Estonia ee:Estonia fa:استونی hif:Estonia fo:Estland fr:Estonie fy:Estlân fur:Estonie ga:An Eastóin gv:Yn Estaan gag:Estoniya gd:Eastòinia gl:Estonia - Eesti gu:ઈસ્ટોનિયા hak:Oi-sâ-nì-â xal:Эстдин Орн ko:에스토니아 haw:ʻEsetonia hy:Էստոնիա hi:एस्टोनिया hsb:Estiska hr:Estonija io:Estonia ilo:Estonia bpy:এস্তোনিয়া ia:Estonia ie:Estonia os:Эстони zu:IEstoniya is:Eistland it:Estonia he:אסטוניה kl:Estlandi kn:ಎಸ್ಟೊನಿಯ pam:Estonia ka:ესტონეთი csb:Estóńskô kk:Эстония kw:Estoni rw:Esitoniya ky:Эстония mrj:Эстони sw:Estonia kv:Эстония kg:Estonia ht:Estoni ku:Estonya lad:Estonia la:Estonia lv:Igaunija lb:Estland lt:Estija lij:Estònia li:Esland ln:Estonia jbo:estis lmo:Estonia hu:Észtország mk:Естонија mg:Estonia ml:എസ്റ്റോണിയ krc:Эстония mt:Estonja mi:Etonia mr:एस्टोनिया arz:استونيا koi:Эстму mdf:Эсти мастор mn:Эстон nah:Estonia nl:Estland nds-nl:Estlaand ne:इस्टोनिया ja:エストニア ce:Эстони frr:Estlönj pih:Estonya no:Estland nn:Estland nrm:Estonnie nov:Estonia oc:Estònia mhr:Эстоний uz:Estoniya pnb:اسٹونیا pap:Estonia ps:اېسټونيا pms:Estònia nds:Eestland pl:Estonia pnt:Εσθονία pt:Estónia kaa:Estoniya crh:Estoniya ro:Estonia rmy:Estoniya qu:Istunya ru:Эстония sah:Эстония se:Estteriika sa:एस्टोनिया sc:Estònia sco:Estonie stq:Estlound st:Estonia sq:Estonia scn:Estonia simple:Estonia ss:IWestoniya sk:Estónsko sl:Estonija cu:Є́сть szl:Estůńijo so:Estoniya ckb:ئەستۆنیا sr:Естонија sh:Estonija sv:Estland tl:Estonya ta:எசுத்தோனியா kab:Isṭuni tt:Estoniä te:ఎస్టోనియా tet:Estónia th:ประเทศเอสโตเนีย vi:Estonia tg:Эстония tpi:Estonia tr:Estonya tk:Estoniýa udm:Эстония uk:Естонія ur:استونیا ug:ئېستونىيە vec:Estonia vo:Lestiyän fiu-vro:Eesti zh-classical:愛沙尼亞 vls:Estland war:Estonya wo:Estooni wuu:爱沙尼亚 yi:עסטלאנד yo:Estóníà zh-yue:愛沙尼亞 diq:Estonya bat-smg:Estėjė zh:爱沙尼亚 Luokka:Viro Luokka:Entiset neuvostotasavallat